


Best-Laid Plans

by TheIndifferentDroid



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, like 3 paragraphs of angst, then just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: It's your birthday, and seemingly everyone has forgotten about it. Everyone except Kylo. He might hit a few bumps along the way, but Kylo tries his best to make sure you have the birthday you deserve.





	Best-Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for [itsaconquestofimagination](https://itsaconquestofimagination.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> (There are very minor specifics used in this fic. Most of it is generic and can be enjoyed by everyone!)

 

Twenty-five. The big "two five." Quarter of a century. Of all the ways to describe your birthday, you never thought you could add "lonely" to the list. Yet here you were, home alone, the deep tunes of Hozier the only thing keeping you company. 

 

Your friends had seemingly forgotten about your birthday. The only birthday greetings you received were calls and texts from family members. The few friends that did text you lived out of town. You had slyly suggested to your closer friends that you wanted to go out, but some already had plans while others just said they weren’t in the mood. You felt gutted. 

 

Around midday, you decided you needed to eat lunch, so you curled up on the couch with a bag of popcorn. You had chores to do, but you certainly weren’t going to do them today. You grabbed the remote before layering yourself under a few blankets and turned on Netflix. If you wouldn’t be leaving the house, you were going to make the most it. 

 

Just as you decided on a show, a knock echoed through your apartment, three light raps at your door.   


You groaned. As much as you had wanted attention earlier, you were dead set on being a recluse at this point. "Go away," you whispered. 

 

You closed your eyes, hoping if you couldn’t see the shadows moving from behind the window that they would disappear. You counted to ten, and your guest must have done the same because they knocked again as soon as you opened your eyes. It was more of a solid noise this time, like the hit of a fist rather than a tap of knuckles. You squinted at the door, contemplating, wondering. You sighed heavily before pushing yourself up off the couch, leaving a blanket wrapped around your shoulders. It dragged across the floor as you walked. 

 

By the time you got to the door, there was more pounding. "I’m coming," you yelled. "Chill."

 

The large man standing outside your door cast a long shadow into your living room, blocking the high afternoon sun. The light caught in the little wisps of flyaway hair glowing brightly around his head. You’d call it angelic, but this was Kylo. Horns would be more apt. His face, though, did look angelic, carved from stone, gorgeous as usual. His expression was elated, his mouth wide in a toothy grin, his eyes bright and open. Until he caught your gaze. You only imagined what you looked like, with day old hair, pajamas, and likely puffy and bloodshot eyes. 

 

Kylo’s expression fell and he leaned in immediately. "Hey. What’s wrong? It’s your birthday! You should be -"  


He stopped when you raised your eyebrows, assenting to his comment.  "Exactly," you said, waving your arm behind you to your empty apartment. "Happy freaking birthday."  


Kylo surveyed your living room and shook his head. "Nope. This is bullshit. You will not spend your birthday like this. Not if I can help it."

 

Kylo backed up onto the porch, running his hand through his hair. His eyes wandered, shifting around quickly. He was deep in thought.   


"Okay. Alright." He paused. "I’ll, uh. I’ll be back." 

 

As he turned to leave, you called after him. "Kylo, it’s fine. Really. You don’t have to do anything."

 

He strode back to where you were in the doorway and put his hands on your shoulders. His eyes stared intently into yours, picking up every ounce of sunlight. "I know I don’t have to. I want to." He stood up straight just before his gaze got too intense. "Go shower and get dressed, birthday girl. I’ll be back in an hour."

 

It was the slowest and fastest hour of your life. You showered faster than you ever remembered doing before and wasted most of your time trying on different outfits. Your floor was littered with shoes, and you couldn’t see your bed beneath the clothes and hangers scattered over it. The whole time you repeated a mantra to yourself:  _it’s just Kylo._ There was no need to overanalyze. Kylo was your friend. Your heartbreakingly attractive friend. 

 

Then time seemingly came to a stop. You sat on your couch, your knee bouncing erratically, for at least twenty minutes. Unsure of what time Kylo had actually left, you were torn between thinking you were ready way too early and worrying Kylo had forgotten about you.

 

A melodic knock sounded from your door and your heart sank into your gut.  _It’s just Kylo,_ you reminded yourself _._

 

Hopping off the sofa, you grabbed your purse, threw on a coat, and walked shakily to the door. After taking a few deep breaths, you opened the door, Kylo’s grinning face greeting you once again. You had trouble containing your own smile.

 

"There we go. That’s better," he said, noticing the expression on your face. 

 

You hurried outside, turning to close and lock the door so Kylo wouldn’t see the blush threatening to creep across your cheeks. "So," you said, finally turning to face him. "Where to?"

 

Kylo was silent for a moment as you both walked to his car. The look he gave you before he opened his door should have been criminal. His eyes crinkled at the corners as the slowest smirk crept across his face. "Wouldn’t you like to know," he said before ducking into the driver’s seat.

 

You climbed into the car quickly to meet him. "I  _would_  like to know," you retorted. "After all, it’s my birthday."

 

He shot you a glance as he backed out the parking lot, groaning sarcastically. "You’re not going to be playing the ‘birthday’ card all day, are you?"

 

"I’ll do as I please. It’s –"

 

"It’s your birthday. I know."

 

You laughed, and Kylo did too, just a small, throaty rumble. It warmed your heart.

 

"So," you began, "where  _are_  we going?"

 

Even while you asked, your gears were turning. Kylo headed the car for a route towards the city. He was dressed decently enough. He wasn’t fancy, but it was more than his usual ratty band tee. He wore a button up shirt but made sure he wasn’t too stuffy by rolling up the sleeves.

 

"I’m not telling you."

 

"Can I guess?" you asked.

 

You saw his eyes dart over to you before returning to the road. "I’ll allow it."

 

"How generous," you mocked, before falling silent. You looked around the car for any clues, though you found nothing out of place. "Are you… taking me to get a tattoo?" you asked, poking his arm where his inked skin peeked out from under his shirtsleeve.

 

"No," Kylo said suspiciously. "Why? Do you want me to?"

 

You chuckled. "Maybe next time."

 

You continued to throw guesses at him for the remainder of the car ride, about twenty minutes. They were innocent enough at first.

 

"The movies?"

 

"No."

 

"Putt-putt."

 

Kylo scoffed. "Do I look like a person that plays putt-putt?"

 

Then you started to push his buttons, throwing out more peculiar guesses. 

 

"Bungee jumping?"

 

"Okay, now you’re just fucking with me."

 

"I would never," you said coolly.

 

The car slowed to a stop at a red light, and Kylo glanced over at you. You tried not to notice how his eyes flashed with something furtive. Or how his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, or his shirt was taught over his shoulders.

 

Tried. Unsuccessfully.

 

"Like what you see?"

 

His deep voice shook you out of your daze, and you looked away. There was some playfulness in his tone, but you couldn’t help but think there was some part of him that was serious. 

 

You could feel Kylo’s eyes still on you, until a horn honked from the car behind you. Kylo let out a curse under his breath and accelerated through the now-green light. It was silent for the rest of the ride. By the time you arrived at the destination, you began to like the sound of Kylo’s breathing.

 

When he had finally parked the car, he shifted in his seat to face you. "Do you know where we are?"

 

You looked up from your lap, having been trying to keep the location a secret from yourself. You glanced over at Kylo, then past him out the window, squinting. Then leaning forward to look up out the windshield, you stifled a gasp. "Is this – are we at the aquarium?" you asked, jerking your head to look at Kylo. 

 

He only smiled. 

 

You felt the blush beginning to dust your cheeks, but you couldn’t look away. "I haven’t been here since I was a kid."

 

"Perfect. Let’s go."

 

The two of you walked silently up the winding walkway, cool wind nipping at your face as it blew off of the bay. Kylo’s long hair blew wildly around his face, and you had to stifle laugher at the sight, but you thought it suited him. As you turned the corner of the building, the wind died down a little, and Kylo ran a hand ruggedly through his hair to tame it before reaching for the door. 

 

He tugged on the door, once, twice. The third time, a curse flew from his mouth as the door stayed shut, and he sent a sharp kick to the bottom of the metal door before walking away. 

 

"Kylo?" you called after him. You turned to look at the door and noticed a sign: "CLOSED FOR A PRIVATE EVENT."

 

You bit your lip and let out a heavy sigh, your breath fogging the air in front of your face. You were disappointed, but you’d find something else to do. It wasn’t the end of the world. At least not to you. 

 

Kylo, on the other hand, wasn’t taking it well. You turned around to find him leaning against a concrete wall, fist pressed against it. As you approached him, you could see his back rising and falling with deep breaths. 

 

"Kylo?"

 

He didn’t move. 

 

You stopped next to him, looking up to get a look at his face. His brows were furrowed tightly, his mouth a taught, thin line. "Kylo. It’s okay. It’s not a big deal."

 

"It’s not fucking okay!" he growled through his teeth, still unmoving. 

 

You reached out to grab his hand and remove it from the wall. His knuckles were scraped from colliding with the concrete, but the skin wasn’t broken. You gently ran your thumbs over the battered areas, trying to focus on comforting him rather than obsessing over how large his hand felt in yours. 

 

Removing your gaze from his hands, you looked up at him again, making eye contact. Kylo’s pupils were dilated, even in the dim winter afternoon, and his irises were a deep ring of gold. You noticed his shoulders steadying, his breathing evening out. 

 

"It’s okay, Kylo."

 

Kylo cast his eyes down at his hand and slowly pulled it from your grasp. His hands went habitually into his pockets. 

 

It was silent for a beat before Kylo spoke up. "You hungry?"

 

You smiled. "Sure."

  


The Italian restaurant you picked was one of your favorites. It wasn’t cheap, but Kylo insisted once you had blurted out the name when he asked for suggestions. It was still early in the evening, so appetizers and bread were ordered and snacked on while normal conversation was had. You would never understand how easy it was to talk to Kylo, not that he said all that much. As flustered as you’d get around him, talking to him just came naturally, and you couldn’t help but wonder if he felt the same way. 

 

Eventually, entrees were ordered. When Kylo heard what you ordered, he groaned, claiming he was going to order the same thing.

 

"Kylo, just get it."

 

"We can’t order the same dish."

 

You rolled your eyes. "There’s no rule –"

 

"It’s my rule," he justified, and placed an order for another item with the waitress, relieved he had made a decision.

 

Kylo appeared to have buyer’s remorse based on how many times he reached across the table to snatch a bite of your food off your plate. He offered some of his in return, but you denied. When he got up to go to the bathroom, you made sure to even the score. If he noticed his plate was a little less full when he returned, he didn’t mention it. 

 

Once the plates were cleared, the waitress appeared again to list the dessert items. 

You sighed, leaning back in your chair. "I’m stuffed."

 

Kylo scoffed. "You have to get something. It’s your –"

 

You shot him a glare and kicked his foot under the table, cutting him off. 

 

"Favorite. It’s your favorite."

 

Pursuing your lips, you gave in. "Let’s split something, then."

 

"I don’t split dessert. It’s like you don’t even know me," Kylo said with a sly smile. 

 

You stared at Kylo for a moment, trying to keep your face expressionless to no avail; he was just too charming. You finally cracked a smile, giving in. "Fine."

 

Once you were alone again, you leaned back in your chair, crossing your arms and staring at Kylo. 

 

"What’s that look for?" he asked. 

 

"You’re insufferable."

 

Kylo smirked, leaning across the table to lower his voice. "You like it."

 

The smile fell from your face nervously and something tickled inside your gut. You recovered quickly. "I do not."

 

Kylo leaned back on his side of the table. "Why’d you kick me?" he asked, changing the subject. 

 

"You were about to tell her it was my birthday," you spat. "I hate it. It’s a whole spectacle, with the candles and the singing and the –"

 

"Like that?" Kylo interrupted, jutting his chin towards you and looking over your shoulder. 

 

"Like what?"

 

As you turned to look, a horde of waiters approached your table, the lead holding a dessert with a single candle aflame in the middle. 

 

You gave Kylo the meanest look you could muster, but the smile creeping across your lips made it difficult to seem intimidating. 

 

"You’re welcome," Kylo whispered before the waiters began to sing.

 

You were more than halfway home before Kylo finally stopped messing with you about your hatred of singing birthday waiters and you finally stopped plotting about how to exact your revenge on him. 

 

A comfortable silence was shared for the remainder of the car ride. The car bumped along rhythmically on the interstate, drowning out the music barely whispering through the speakers, and streetlights blurred by in yellow streaks. The effect was calming, and you really couldn’t think of anywhere else you’d rather be. 

 

The day had gone so well – minus starting off as a disaster – that when the car finally slowed to a stop in front of your apartment, you didn’t know what to do in the awkward, heavy silence that suddenly filled the car. You couldn’t decide if you were making it awkward, or if something had changed, shifted in the rapport between you and Kylo. 

 

After a few seconds, you decided you were imagining it, so you reached for the door handle. 

 

"Can I walk you in?" Kylo spoke up before you could open the door. 

 

You answered his question enthusiastically in your head and were suddenly thankful for the filter between your brain and your mouth. "Sure."

 

"Did you have a good birthday?" he asked, walking slowly next to you on the sidewalk. 

 

"I did," you said sweetly. "Thanks for saving the day." You swayed gently to nudge his arm with your elbow. 

 

"I – I didn’t –"

 

"Yes," you interrupted. "Yes, you did. I wouldn’t have left the house today if it weren’t for you, you know."

 

Kylo ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Yeah, but the aquarium was closed. And – shit, I didn’t even get you a present."

 

"You bought me dinner. And dessert, unfortunately. That’s plenty." You paused, choosing your next words carefully as you approached your apartment door. "Honestly, spending time with you was more than enough."

 

The dim yellow glow of your porch light threw strange shadows on Kylo’s face, but you could just see a rosiness in his cheeks that wasn’t there before. You could tell Kylo was at a loss for words, more so than usual, so you spoke up again. 

 

"There’s only one thing I wanted for my birthday that I don’t have yet."

 

Kylo finally looked up at you, his brows furrowing innocently over his deep eyes. "What’s that?"

 

You took a step to closer to Kylo, tilting your head up to look him in the eye. “You."

 

After all the sly remarks, all the sideways glances and fleeting touches during the day, Kylo needed no more prompting. His hands were warm as they cupped your face. There was a heat that rose across your cheeks, and you knew it wasn’t just from his body heat. He began to lean down, and you pushed up on your toes to move closer, but he stopped just shy of your lips. 

 

His breath fanned across your face and his lips ghosted against yours as he spoke. "Happy birthday."

 


End file.
